Into the Viper's Den
by Queen of Freaks
Summary: Danni Morgans:sarcastic,annoying spy for the Order. Desi Vega:quiet,obedienat pureblood witch. Two different personalities, one person. And you think you're confused.
1. Stage 1

**Into the Viper's Den**

_By: Queen of Freaks_

AN: Hiddey Ho all! Queeny here with my first fanfic ever. I feel like this is a special day for me. I hope you guys like it. I mean why wouldn't you, I wrote it. And you better like it too cuz if you don't my beta/slave driver won't like it and I'll get in trouble. So review, review, review! That's all folks.

Stage One: Introductions 

Harry was bored. Not the regular kind of bored, but the kind that makes you actually want to do something stupid, like start his summer homework, just so he wouldn't go mad. He had just recently arrived at Grimmauld Place; Remus and some of the other Order of the Phoenix members had rescued him from the Dursley's the day before.

Now, here he was, sitting alone in his dark room, pondering the meaning of life. He had been doing that a lot lately, ever since Sirius died. It didn't really help to be in his godfather's old house where there were so many memories or that the memorial service at the Ministry was earlier that day. The service made it seem that Sirius was truly gone forever.

'I swear that I'll do everything in my power to avenge you, Sirius. I'll take down Voldemort even if it kills me… and there's a great possibility that that's gonna happen,' thought Harry when he heard a knock on the door.

"Harry, are you in there? Can I come in? I brought us something to eat," asked Remus Lupin, his former third year Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and friend, from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in. I see the meeting ended early; is everything all right?"

"Yes, no problems. It's just someone important got held up so we're taking a break. Mrs. Weasley thought you could use something to eat."

"Thanks," replied Harry as he grabbed a sandwich off the plate and took a big bite.

"How are you holding up Harry? I know it's hard. Hell, I miss him! He was like a brother to me. He was the last of us four Marauders besides that damn traitor Pettigrew and now I'm…" Remus stopped talking when they heard a crash.

"What the…" Remus paled and rushed out of the room. Harry grabbed his wand, ready to risk expulsion from Hogwarts, and followed after him. He heard the raised voices before he saw them. Entering the kitchen, also used as the meeting room, the scene in front of him made him right out laugh, for the first time since Sirius died. Lying on top of a broken table was a stunned girl. Surrounding her were various Order members with raised wands ready to strike.

She had long, wavy light brown hair with blonde highlights. She seemed to be fairly tall, but Harry couldn't really tell with her being on the floor and all. The strange girl was wearing muggle clothing and it didn't look like she was carrying a wand, but she had to be a witch because how else would a muggle girl be lying on top of a broken table in the kitchen of a big pureblood wizarding house, which was also the headquarters of the secret organization of the Order of the Phoenix?

"Well it looks like Ms. Morgans was able to join us today after all. Dear, it won't do to have you lying on the floor there. Harry, if you please," addressed Professor Dumbledore.

Harry stepped over broken pieces of wood to reach the girl. Holding out his hand, he pulled her to her feet. Up close he could tell that his assumptions about her height were correct, though she wasn't taller than him.

" Hi, I'm Danni Morgans. Judging from the scar and the bewildered look you must be Harry Potter. Hmm, let's see. Harry James Potter: age sixteen, height five feet nine inches, at one hundred and forty-seven pounds. Born July 31, 1985 at one thirty-six in the morning. Parents are Lily Evans Potter and James Potter both deceased. Current residence is in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive Little Winging, Surrey. Student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sixth year," spouted off the complete stranger, rivaling the accuracy of one of his best friends, Hermione Granger."H…how did you know all that? Who are you working for! If you think that…"

"Whoa there cowboy! You need to chill out. I'm not here to hurt you, just to work some of my wicked excellent skills. That's what people who come here usually do, unless you've been stuck in that room too long."

At this point Harry was shocked to say the least. How could this girl just come into his godfather's house and just insult him like that?

"How did you know all of that?"

"Love, it's my job to know everything. Otherwise I wouldn't be the best damn spy out there, I'd be dead. Oh! By the way how are things with that Cho girl going? I heard you had a nasty spill last Valentine's Day. Too bad, she was kind of pretty… if you squint your eyes a bit and tilt your head to the side."

"Now, now, Harry, that's just the way she greets people." said Remus with a concealed grin on his face as he tried to restrain a fuming Harry Potter. "Hello Danni, it's been a long time since I last saw you. My you've grown; I don't remember you being this tall three years ago."

" Yes, I have grown. That's what teens who hit puberty usually do. Growth spurts are a mystery that still stumps even the most accomplished scientists. But thanks for reminding me of what I look like; I know, I'm wicked rad. So, how's the life of a werewolf been treating you? I heard you were teaching at Hogwarts, but then quit due to students finding out your secret because of that bastard Lucius. What a shame. If you ask me, you were the best damn Defense teacher that school has had in a long time."

"Well thank you Danni… I think. Your sources are correct, as always. Now that you're here, we can finish the meeting."

"May I suggest that Harry here stay for this part? I hate to admit it, but I could use his help for this stage of my assignment. I really could use his knowledge of the subject. Waddaya say Harry? Do you feel like helping me penetrate the You-Know-Who's inner circle?" asked Danni turning to face him.

Harry thought for a moment. Could he trust her? What would he have to do? Would it be dangerous? What would Ron and Hermione say?

If he helped, he'd be one step closer to defeating Voldemort, one step closer to fulfilling the prophecy, and one step closer to avenging Sirius' death. If he did this, he would be placing his complete trust in the hands of this annoying and sarcastic, albeit beautiful girl, he just met. Was he willing to take that chance to save the lives of the people he loved? He looked at each person in the room. Everyone one here had helped him some way or another.

"Yes. I think I would like to help you, but on one condition. No more insults and sarcastic remarks about me, any of the Order members, or my friends. You do that and I'll do anything you ask of me to help."

"Harry, think about what you're saying. Think about whom you're saying that to. Do you really trust this girl you just met? What if it's something dangerous? What if you're not ready? What if…" rambled Mrs. Weasley.

"My dear Molly, if young Harry would like to help Ms. Morgans, then I believe he should. We should not hold him back any longer. If he is to defeat Voldemort then he should be prepared to do so. I believe this will help. Harry, if you really want to do this then you should know that this _will _be dangerous. Ms. Morgans here is risking her life for your help. You need to be ready to accept this responsibility and whatever consequences come from both of your actions," replied Dumbledore with a wise tone.

"I agree with Professor Dumbledore. If you really want to do this Harry, then I think you should. But I just hope that you are doing this for the right reasons," added Remus giving Harry a knowing look.Harry was floored. He was all ready to put up a fight to defend his decision, and Remus and Dumbledore actually agreed with him. Mrs. Weasley continued to try and convince Remus not to let him work with Danni. Harry could have sworn she said "slag" and "traitor" more then once in that argument. In the end she gave up, due to a few very persuasive arguments from the girl, and started to make tea.

"Well Mr. Potter, it looks like we have a deal. I'll try to keep the cynicism to a minimum, but I make no promises. Now on to the reason I left my warm bed to come and see you all," she started, "As most of you know, for the past three years I have been trying to breech Voldemort's inner circle." A few shudders went around the room at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Again Harry's jaw dropped. How was she able to all this in a few years? She was right; she was the best spy out there. Definitely better then Snape, hands down.

"Well after all that hard work I have made a breakthrough," she continued, "As some of you know, young Master Draco L. Malfoy's sixteenth birthday celebration is in one week. There will be press and only the purest of blood in attendance. My assignment, if I choose to accept it, and I will obviously, psht, is to infiltrate the inner circle through their children, starting with Draco Malfoy."

"Wait a minute! You plan to get to Voldemort through Malfoy, the slimy, bouncing ferret! Are you mad! How do expect to do that? You've never even met him before!" exclaimed Harry.

"That, my naïve, young friend, is where you come in. If my memory serves me right, you've had several choice encounters with Mr. Malfoy over the years. You know just enough information to get me through the door," she replied.

"What identity will you be taking this time?" asked Tonks, "It better be a good one. I heard he liked dark, mysterious girls, and, no offense, but you aren't either."

"I heard the same thing. That is why I will be taking the identity of Desi Vega, heiress to a Columbian coffee and tea empire," she said, "I have been privately tutored for the past six years. My mother died after being killed by rebels in the neighboring village. My father believes I need more interaction with people my own age and social rank. That is why he is sending me to the Malfoy party and Hogwarts."

'How can she just pick up a new identity, a new personality, a new _life _at the drop of a hat? I have a hard enough time just handling one of those. What good will it do her? _Why_ does she do it?' thought Harry as he made plans to ask her about it later. He was very curious about the life of a spy. The only other person he could ask would be Snape, but he would rather _Avada Kedavra _himself first.

She came up with an interesting story. After further explanation, he started to believe she was Latin American and not British at all. She was a very convincing storyteller, but there was one question that was bugging Harry.

"How do you expect to do this? Will people really believe you? And how do you get to look like this Desi Vega?" asked Harry.

"Honestly, I _don't _know if people will believe me, but I have to try. If they figure out I'm a liar, then they'll kill me. It's as simple as that. As for the looks, since Lucius is bond to have spells against glamors, that's the easy part. All I need is a box of hair dye, a bottle of self-tanning lotion, colored contacts, and lots of makeup," replied Danni, "Now if you excuse me, I still have work to do. I'll see you all tomorrow morning"

"I still can't understand why a beautiful, bright young girl like her would ever voluntarily pick this perilous occupation. I can't help but worry for her, poor dear. Merlin knows her parents will," sighed Mrs. Weasley as she set out tea after Danni apparated home.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that is something we will never know," replied Dumbledore with a shake of his head.


	2. Stage 2

**Into the Viper's Den**

_By: Queen of Freaks_

AN: Hello my peoples! I feel sooooooooo happy about my first review that I'm giving you chapter numero dos. I know all of you are extremely ecstatic with this news, but there is something of tremendous sorrow that I have to tell you that I didn't in the last chapter. I am sad to say that I do not own Harry Potter or any of its charcters:sobs: But I do own Danni and Desi and any other characters you don't recognize. Well that's all folks.

Stage Two: Movin' On In 

Harry decided that instead of sulking he would put himself into action; he was writing a letter. In fact he was writing two, or more like attempting to write, but they both said the same thing and were most likely going to the same place. These letters were invitations to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best friends, to spend the rest of the summer holiday with him at Grimmlaud Place. He was planning on asking them for their help his and Danni's assignment, actually it was her job but he was helping. Knowing Ron, he would probably accept. He always jumped at the chance to humiliate Malfoy in any way as a form of revenge. Hermione, being the humanitarian of the trio, would take a little more convincing. But Harry was pretty sure she would help, seeing as how she wasn't always a perfect angel when it came to Draco Malfoy.

"Watcha doin'?" asked Danni startiling Harry from his thoughts. She was either so quiet or he was too deep in his thoughts to notice her walk into his room.

"Usually people knock before entering someone's bedroom. It's just a common example of courtesy. But look who I'm talking to, you don't have any manners," Harry said not even turning to look at his uninvited guest.

"Touché! It looks like young Harry is finally learning the finer points of cynical banter."

"Well I _am_ learning from the best. Anyway if you must know I'm inviting my friends over to meet you. I'm sure they can help us…I mean you. They can help _you_. My friend Ron really hates Malfoy and Hermione…" started Harry looking over his letters for smudged ink and errors.

"Wait a minute! That really doesn't sound like a good idea to me. In my years of working in this business, I found that friends just tend to disappear all of a sudden during the assignment. Plus parents don't really like me; I'm not exactly a role model for their children. But if you insist then I guess I can't stop you. I _would_ really like the extra help. Oh well! Just don't come crying to me if they die," said Danni as she walked out the door.

Harry finished up the letters and attached them to Hedwig and sent her to find Hermione and Ron. As he was walking out of his room to the kitchen, he tripped over trunk that was left in front his door.

"Did you have a nice trip Harry?" asked two very familiar voices.

" Yes I did Fred and George," he told the twins as he sat up, "What are you two doing here and where did all these trunks come from?"

For indeed there were trunks lined up all the way down the hallway. There had to be over ten of these monsters. And somehow they were all leading to the room across from Harry's.

"Well we just joined the Order," said Fred as he levitated a trunk down the hall.

"Mum had a terrible fit when we told her," added George while leaning against the wall, idly playing with his wand.

"Just horrible. Took Dad and Ginny a week to calm her down enough."

" Now that she's accepted it…"

"We're doing odd jobs for the Order."

" Yup. Buying things, setting up our shop, helping Danni move in…"

"What!" interrupted Harry, "She's moving in! No way. No way in Hell! I will not live with her. I may help her, but she in not staying here." Harry started to drag the offending trunk in front of his door down the stairs. But the thing was, the trunk would _not_ move. Not even an inch. He started turn purple from the amount of force he was exerting.

"Bloody Hell! What does she keep in here? Her own personal rock collection?" yelled Harry out of frustration.

"Well there's only one way to find out what our new neighbor does in her spare time," said the twins with a smile that just tells you that they're up to something mischievous.

With one last look, they fell upon the mysterious, heavy trunk. With a few picks and twist, Fred was able to break the lock holding the lid closed. George opened it carefully making sure nothing unexpected popped out at them suddenly.

What awaited them inside shocked them. Harry didn't know if his heart could take another like this. This summer was turning out to be the most surprising one of his life. Inside the trunk were various weapons, swords, daggers, bows and arrows, and other martial arts items. There was even a practice dummy with the name "Bob," scrawled across the chest. While the three boys stared at the trunk in wonder and a little fear, they didn't manage to hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Dumbledore just asked you to move these to my room, not to perform a security check while you're at it. I would appreciate it if you didn't go through my personal things," said an icy voice from behind them on the stairs.

"What the hell! Where did all of this come from? Are you preparing for war or something?" asked Fred going through the various things in the trunk.

"Of course she is you dolt. I mean, just look at all the bloody trunks we had to haul up here. I bet they're all like this," exclaimed George joining his brother as he combed through the weapons.

"What is all of this Danni? Surely you don't need all of it," wondered Harry looking up at her from his position on the floor.

"Actually I do! As you can see we are obviously in a war, Fred. And most of the things in there were given to me by the people who trained me to be a spy. People who loved me. And no, George, not all of my trunks are like that. Many of them are filled other necessary materials. Now if you kindly close my trunk, I think I can take it from here." And with a wave of her hand, all of the trunks floated past the door into the room across from Harry's, and Danni entered it with a slam of the door.

"Well, that was interesting," stated Fred as he dusted himself off.

"Hmmmm, bad luck mate, you'll have your hands full that one. Well it was good knowing you while you were still breathing," supplied George helping Harry to his feet.

"Yeah, I'll have to remember to lock my door at night, but I don't think that would help," Harry replied as he waved goodbye to the two red heads.

After they disapparated, Harry made his way to the kitchen to get a long needed glass of water and a snack. On his way down there he wondered if it really was a good idea to invite Ron and Hermione to stay with them. Who knows? Maybe one night Danni will lose it and kill them all in their sleep.

'I'll have to talk to Remus about security spells, just in case,' thought Harry morbidly. He really didn't need another person trying to kill him and his friends.


End file.
